


Katsuki Yuuri - An engima, A blessing.

by blue_midnight_moon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bangtan Boys cameo, Chef Katsuki Yuuri, Choreographer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Danseur Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, M/M, Model Katsuki Yuuri, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri WINKED, Yuzuru Hanyu cameo, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_midnight_moon/pseuds/blue_midnight_moon
Summary: 5 times people hoped Yuuri was not a figure skater and the one time everyone was glad that he was.





	Katsuki Yuuri - An engima, A blessing.

5times people hoped that Yuuri wasnt a figure skater + 1 time they were glad he was.

5\. Yurio + food  
4\. Lilia + Ballet  
3\. Ketty + Music  
2\. Seung-gil + Kpop Choreographer  
1\. Phichit + Model  
\---

 

5\. Yurio  
Yuri Plisetsky was big waster of food.  
There wasn't a day when Yuri didn't throw a fraction or ALL of his provided food from the rink.  
That is, until, Katsuki Yuuri turns up at the Russian rink with an incomprehensible number of black shiny boxes. Bentos.  
He handed everyone one bento, Victor, then Yakov, then Lilia- wait what? Why was coming near him? was Yuri's thought as Yuuri walked towards him and handed him one of the bentos.  
Yuri scowled, though Yuuri being used to the Russian punk's antics, gave soft smile and skipped happily towards Mila.  
Later that day at lunch, when Yuri decided not to throw the bento without opening it, the others were screaming and hugging Yuuri.  
"Yuuri!! That looks beautiful! I don't want to destroy it by eating it, so I'm posting it on instagram!!" Mila squealed as she and the other skaters repeated something of a similar caliber and bear hugged the Japanese.

Yuri, now intrigued, opens the bento, and was pleasantly surprised.  
He saw the most beautifully decorated food ever. Yuri blushed when he saw two Hanami Dangos decorated as his Beka and him and a secret smile graced his face when he saw a rice cake designed like his cat, Potya, some Katsudon with the little pork pieces arranged in the symbol of his favourite band, Purin with the caramel top tiger strip designed, Tonkatsu with "Welcome to the Madness" written in a very 'punk' style with Tonkatsu sauce and pirozhkis. Yuri was impressed, to say the least. He took a picture of the bento and posted a selfie with it and a candid picture on Instagram. 

After he finished the food, which was completely empty, he walked over to Yuuri. And as he did so, he watched as his rinkmates, including Victor, sneaked to his bento to check for leftover food, only to find nothing, much to their absolute surprise. "Oi, Katsudon?" he said to Yuuri who was practicing six quads. "Yes, Yura?" Yuuri replied with a smile, using the diminutive which he was allowed to use instead of the horror of Yurio, which was now only used by Victor and Mari.  
"Explain the fuck to me why the hell aren't you a masterchef or some shit? Why the hell are you skating if you make food as good as that?!" Yuri passionately expressed his confusion.  
"Because I liked skating?? although, thank you for the compliment!" Yuuri winked as he finished and Yuri groaned. "Ugh. Whatever. You still fucking better off cooking."

 

4\. Ketty  
Ketty appreciated two things- music and aesthetic. But, sadly for her, it was impossible to find someone with both qualities. That was until, an angel like student, Katsuki Yuuri became aquainted to her. Yuuri was perfect, in her eyes, and the other college students as well. He wasn't unnecessarily loud and was shy, polite and humble. He was unaware of his allure and beauty, which made him even more gorgeous. Plus, as the winning point for Ketty, he played piano and loved the music composed by her.  
He loved to listen her play music for him, and she loved to be rewarded by his soft smiles on the ethereally beautiful face. Sometimes, when on a happy day, he'd dance to the music, occasionally with Phichit Chulanont, who was also cute, and they apparently were 'the hot best friends'. She was surprise when a video of Yuuri at a party, pole dancing, looking like Eros, or Adonis was shared at the college girls groupchat and everyone basically ascended to heaven. including her.

But the moment of her absolute surprise was when Yuuri asked if he could play the piano, and as he sat down with grace, he took a deep breath and hands on the piano as elegant almost if he was the world's most renowned pianist and began to play. A soft melody was heard and as it grew higher, Ketty's eyes widened, but Yuuri continued to play, so beautifully, that she could feel in the music flow to her heart and live in the song. The melody developed from the continued soft and harmonious to dramatic and swift music. His fingers graced the piano in perfection, and as he continued to play, she could feel her heart soar, the hair on her nape stand up as the melody took beautiful turns to fast and mellow, mixing together to form a painting beautiful and ethereal. And as he finished the last note, she gasped. How did he learn to play like that?!

"Yuuri, where did you learn to play like that? Which song was it? It was beautiful, better than anything I've heard my whole life." Ketty excitedly questioned. "O-Oh. Actually, I used to play the piano back in high school with a friend, Yuzuru. I didn't find it, I created it, calling it Hope and Legacy." He softly replied back with a small smile. 

"Y'know, you could become World's best pianist with skills like those. Please don't leave them behind to shrivel and die." she softly said. "Please, why don't you change your major?"

 

3\. Lilia  
When Victor's Yuuri first arrived, she was surprised. He was a humble, soft-spoken and had heartwarming behavior. While talking to her, or Yakov, he was respectful, unlike her Russian brats of students.

He cared for everyone, and brought her food generally, because apparently "Madame, its not healthy for you to skip meals". 

He had a perfect figure, and she was somehow disappointed that Minako made this boy a skater. He could've been a beautiful danseur noble.

She saw the confident side of the boy, and she was reminded of her confidence as a prima. She would've made him a danseur noble.

His form and flexibility was inhuman, all done with utter perfection. She wished Minako made him a danseur. He should've been a danseur noble.

"Yuuri, please do tell why with a form like yours you aren't a danseur."

 

2\. Seung-gil  
Seung-gil may come off as rude, boring and emotionless person, but two things he was always grateful for, was K-pop and dogs. Katsuki Yuuri, the only friend who loved the genre of music as much as he did.  
So after Pyeongchang 2018, he decided to visit him along Phichit in Seoul, one fine day when Phichit had left to meet at Instagram convention, Yuuri asked if Seung-gil could come to the dance studio, he reluctantly joined him. When they were inside, Yuuri asked him to play track four and went to the center of the room. 21st Century Girls' first note rings throughout the studio and Yuuri starts dancing. Then as the song shifted to War of Hormone, Seung-gil realizes it is a remix. Yuuri's dance was inhuman, leaving him breathless and speechless. It was fast and slow, graceful and bold, and amazing. After a number of songs, it ends with Blood, Sweat and Tears and Yuuri, softly panting. Seung-gil let's out a gasp of mesmerization and amazement. The gasp was enough to let Yuuri feel accomplished. But Seung-gil softly speaks still moved from the dance, "Hyung, have you ever thought about becoming a K-pop choreographer? That was the best performance I've ever seen." Yuuri was surprised, such passion was rare to be seen from Seung-gil, even after a long time of being friends.  
"Oh, That's creative, but I don't think I'm that worthy. I think this could be a great skate, would you like to see the outfit idea for this?" Yuuri took the recommendation lightheartedly.  
Seung-gil sighed, wondering when this hyung will understand his talents,"I believe you are more than worthy, may be the best, Yuuri-hyung. Show me the outfit designs, for now."  
And as Yuuri showed him the designs, Seung-gil silently hoped that maybe after retiring, Yuuri would think about his offer and accept.

1.Phichit  
Phichit had a strong appreciation for beautiful things. For example, take his phone, hamsters and best of all, his best friend. Oh, his best friend.  
Katsuki Yuuri, was a god among men. He was good in everything he did. Their friendship just sort of clicked and they friendship was stronger than any force in the world. So when Phichit's friend who was a fashion major suggested she needed two models for her work, Phichit was glad that he convinced Yuuri to join. Yuuri agreed if there were nobody in the runway hall other than the three of them, a camera and makeup artists, which his friend conveniently added.  
Soon after, when Yuuri is ready, Phichit was mesmerized and speechless. He looked like the most gorgeous person on earth. After his friend presented her line, everyone was asking how did she get the most gorgeous supermodel to work with her. And that's when, Yuuri got a call, from Vogue, for a modelling offer. Only this once, he said. The once turned to twice, then thrice, then every time. Then suddenly, one day, it stops.  
"Yuuri, why did you stop? It was a great source of money, and more importantly, you are great as model and on the runway. Please, please- don't let this go to waste. Please. You looked so amazing there and I will be absolutely enraged if you leave."  
"But Phichit-kun, they're asking for a fulltime job and I want to study and skate. And isn't my skating as good as me modelling?" Yuuri gave a grin as he finished.  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my lovely readers!  
> Hope you liked this, wrote it a while back! I apologize for any mistakes made. Hope you all enjoy reading.  
> Thank you to reader who pointed this out, but I don't own any characters or music of the story, they belong to respectful owners.  
> Hope and Legacy is Hanyu Yuzuru's free skate music that has been composed by Joe Hisaishi.  
> 21st Century Girls, War of Hormone and Blood, Sweat and Tears are songs in the album Wings and Dark&Wild by BTS  
> Find your dearest author-nim on Tumblr at blue-midnight-moon or on twitter at @bluemnightmoon  
> Have a pleasant day/night!  
> ~blue


End file.
